The Center for Inherited Disease Research (CIDR) is an R&D contract supported by a consortium of NIH Institutes to provide a high throughput genotyping facility with attendant capacity to design research studies, perform genetic analysis, and develop technology related to analyzing common diseases. This task order funding provides support for HumanExome BeadChip & Custom Beadtypes sequencing for NCI.